I Think You Might Love Me
by idance510
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have secret lovers, who get dirty. What will go down? A great story for Valentine's day.
1. Chapter 1 We're Bored

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf…sadly

We're bored

Olivia's apartment

Saturday February 13th

9:00 am

It was Saturday and Olivia had done here morning routine. She was just lying around watching some lame cartoons. Life had been slow, not many cases were coming in to the SVU office. She had organized and reorganized her desk so many times she couldn't count. Even Elliot and Much were getting stir crazy.

Suddenly here door bell rang, wondering who would want to be visiting her, Olivia opened the door. Standing in front of her was a young man of about 17.

"Delivery for Ms. Benson." He said

"This is she."

"Here is your flowery delivery. One gorgeous bouquets of red roses."

"Um, are you sure these are for me?"

"Yes mam, I'm guessing you're the only Ms. Benson. They must be from your secret lover."

"Ok, then, thank you"

When he left, Olivia examined the roses. They were a very pretty bunch that looked quite expensive. Wondering who they could be from, she searched for a card. Finally finding one, she read it.

"Hope your Valentine's day is super special babe. I love you.

From,

Your Mystery man. "

Olivia was so puzzled. Had she been seeing any hot guys lately? Shrugging against the idea and taking the flowers as a joke, Olivia cleaned her house for the second time in two days. After vacuuming, Olivia screamed. What was she doing acting like some stay at home mom, she should go out and enjoy the city. Olivia left the apartment and decided to head down to the office and then maybe to Central Park. Maybe some love sick crack head at work would be losing their mind and is ready to hit the streets.

Elliot's apartment

Saturday February 13th

9:15 am

Elliot woke up lazily. It was Saturday and he had the whole day to himself. The rest of his family at parties or movies. He made some bacon and watched the morning news. You could tell the city was really slow today since they kept repeating the same story every 15 minutes. Elliot paced his apartment trying to decide what to do. His life always revolved around work, so it felt odd to have "down time."

Finally Elliot decided to throw on some old sweats and go down to the office. Maybe some other loser would be bored and ready to play some poker or something.

As Elliot was walking out the door, he noticed something caught in the hinge. It was a letter with a pink envelope and a fancy gold seal. When he opened it, Elliot found a note, long and typed with hearts draw all around the paper. He read the note

"Dear sexy,

I hope you have a wonderful Saturday. Your eyes will light up the whole sky this morning. I love you forever and always.

Be mine "

Puzzled at this very bizarre not, Elliot shrugged, folded the note, placed it in his pocket, and left.

We're bored

Review, it's my 1st story.


	2. Chapter 2 I feel

Review, it's my 1st story.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC

I Feel like a Dick Head

The office

Saturday February 13th

Olivia walked into the office and grabbed cup of Munch's crappy coffee. Even though it tasted like hell, Olivia had gotten used to it over the years. Cragen was in his office playing solitare on the computer and Finn and Munch were playing go fish. Olivia decided that is was a good day for fishing and started playing with them.

"Why is no one getting raped in NYC this weekend or this past week? I mean, we're so desperate for trajety that we're playing go fish!" stated Finn

"Finn, I'm bored but trajety and rape is not a good thing to wish for." Said Olivia

"Well, maybe with all this sick "love" stuff for Valentine's day people decided to go all kind." Said Finn

"Agreed, my lover's probably buried in a grave so I'm not getting any presents" replyed Munch

"Ya never know Munch. This morning I got a bouquet of red roses from a "mysterious lover."

"Liv what you been doing at night girl?" asked Finn

"Nothing, I haven't been on a real date in over a year or seen anyone. I'm really puzzeled by it, but of course flattered. Unless it's from one of you too?"

"Olivia, you have got to be kidding, me and romatic don't got along." Stated Munch

"Liv, I'm more of the type of guy to get you a sweatshirt, not flowers." Said Finn

"Thanks for the honesty guys, let's just drop the subject."

So after playing about 3 rounds of go fish, Elliot walked in. He examined the office, and then his eyes stopped on Liv. She was wearing a tight red shirt, and skinny jeans. Of course she was hot, and Elliot felt the opposite. Since it was Saturday, Elliot had decided to wear some old Addidas sweat outfit with holey sneakers. He felt like a huge dick head. Even Finn and Munch were wearing clothes that were less than 5 years old. How could he be such a dick head? Grinning and bearing the misery, he walked up to them.

"Having fun reliving your pre-school memories?" Elliot asked

"Always good to look back at the memories El. It looks like you were looking back at the memories in your closet, seriously what the fuck are you wearing?" Munch exclaimed.

"Just some 1990 couture. You like."

"Fuck you El. Wanna play?" said Olivia

"Not really, it cold out but the sun is shining so I thought I might enjoy the outdoors. Any one wanna join me?" 

"Actually I wanted to do that El. Let me just get my coat and we can go." Stated Olivia

"Munch, Finn, care to come?" asked Elliot.

"Nah, we'll stay here. You 2 love birds go have some fun." Said Finn

"We're not love birds we're……………….."

"Ready El, let's go."

"K"

When they got out on the street the 2 decided to go to Central Park. As they walked, they chatted about TV and Elliot's kids.

"So doing anything special for Valentine's day El?"

"Nah, just probably going to watch some lame movies on the Hallmark channel or something,"

"Same here, it's not my favorite holiday,"

"It's great if you have someone to celebrate it with." El stated

"I've never had someone to share it with sadly."

"Well Liv, maybe you will soon." 

Liv was playing with the idea that Elliot had given her the flowers when her cell started ringing. It was Cragen.

"Hey Liv, I left the office with Munch and Finn for lunch. When I came back there was something new in place. Maybe you should see it, and don't take too long to get here. Oh, and bring Elliot with you I want to see his reaction."

"Um, ok Captain, I'll be there in 15."

As she hung up, Olivia was very puzzled. What could be so important? Maybe a new case or something more.

"Come on El, something weird is going on."

"Why would the Captain call you and not me Liv?"

"I really don't know El."

I feel like such a dick head.


	3. Chapter 3 It was at my desk

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf

Sorry it's been so long since an update. I'm a very busy person.

It Was At My Desk

SVU Office

Saturday February 13th

12:00 pm

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the office 15 minutes later. When they walked in, everything was very slow, just how they had left it.

Olivia turned her vision towards her desk, only to find roses skrewn everywhere, a dozen heart baloons, and a giant stuffed teddy bear.

Cragen walked up behind them. "Olivia, Elliot, care to explain yourselves?"

Olivia spun around to face him.

"Captin, I have nothing to do with this!" Exclaimed Olivia.

"How do we know what your doing at night?" smirked Elliot.

"Well how do I know what your doing at night Elliot?" said the captain. "Now you both know I don't tolerate office romance. Get this chit out of here and back to work." Cragen said walking away pretty pissed off.

"Liv, I'll help you clean up." Said Elliot. He had a kind and sincere look on his face.

"No El. I'm a big girl." Olivia said walking to her desk while grabbing a trash can.

Olivia shoved the teddy bear in the can, then added the roses. Then she grabbed a balloon and stabbed a pair of scissors through it's middle. It was like stabbing a dagger into the middle of a heart. When she glanced up, Olivia caught Elliot staring at her.

""What El? You wanna pop this ballon? I'm sure you would be great at it. You're always tearing people's hearts apart." She said

"Liv, I…"

""Shut up El, shut up."

Elliot was puzzled. Why in the world was Liv mad t him? Who was she seeing at night that he couldn't know about?

Elliot grabbed a bag of chips from his desk and sat munching away while Olivia took out her anger on a balloon. He found it quite entertaining.

Meanwhile, Olivia was just as puzzled as Elliot. Who in the world has the access to the office or the time to do so? Her main suspect was El, but he was with her at the park the whole time. Maybe El had a partner. Finn or Munch? She would confront them later.

Olivia hadn't dated anyone in months. She kept trying to think of other men, but none came to mind. She was left thinking of Elliot.

Olivia was thinking over the idea of asking Elliot when Alex walked in briskly.

"Good news. We've got a new case."

It Was At My Desk


End file.
